Peter Kay's Car Share: How Deep is your Love
by Golden Suze
Summary: John has to deal with a new, temporary and unpredictable companion. Meanwhile Kayleigh has taken a few days off from work, claiming she's not feeling well. Will our two favourite Car Share characters ever get together? Find out over the next two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel I wanted to try my hand at writing another Car Share fanfic and with that I wanted to introduce Alan Campbell, who we never got to meet on screen.**

* * *

 **Peter Kay's Car Share: How Deep is Your Love?**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Duran Duran's The Reflex plays on the radio._ John knows the lyrics pretty well and is tempted to sing along to the song but finds this isn't the best time to do so, seeing how he wasn't travelling in the Fiat that morning. He had company, well a new car share buddy to be precise. Janet Douglas was much older than John and had worked at the store since it first opened. She only lived down the road from him. Recently she had returned to work after an hotel accident on holiday in Benidorm.

"Mr Redmond, don't even think about singing like you're auditioning for the next series of X Factor."

"Me audition for X Factor! I wouldn't even make it past the audition stage. Anyway I'd rather put myself forward to audition in front of Tom Jones and William... Will I Am on the Voice UK instead." John knows he wouldn't stand a chance on a reality tv show like X Factor.

"Ah Tom Jones, now he's a singer, who can have my heart anyplace, anytime he wants. If you know what I mean." Janet wasn't always grumpy or bossy all the time, she certainly had a mischievous and smart side to her. John thought it might be best not to ask questions seeing as Janet looked like she wouldn't crack a smile for long, especially if he suddenly starts to poke his nose into her business, by asking her how many years has she been a massive fan of Tom Jones'.

"Yeah I think I do know what you mean but you've got nothing to worry about with me, I'm not gonna go all Philip Schofield on you." John promises. That should be the end of the matter but unfortunately it isn't. Janet's heard plenty of rumours about him and Kayleigh Kitson, rumours which must surely have reached every store within the North West by now.

"I can't stand that smug faced Schofield bloke off the tv. He gets on my right nerves. Oh you better hadn't, try any funny business with me, like you had did with Kayleigh. Some of us reckon you two had a bit of a tiff." Janet proves as well as being a tough nut to crack, she's not necessarily a gossiper like Elsie, she's more of a truth seeker instead.

"We're not even dating. I don't know what gave people that idea." John's gut instinct is to deny everything, when deep down he knows the truth was conclusively out in the open now. To be honest, the constant denial and fear was getting him nowhere.

"Look all I knows is, Ray started gossiping about the two of you. Claimed you two tried to get rid of him once in the staff car park, just so you could whisk Kayleigh off somewhere romantic." Listening to Janet's Welsh accent, instantly manages to bring a quaint smile to John's face.

His cheeky smile doesn't go overlooked by Janet, who frowns at him, clearly she's unimpressed. John honestly couldn't work the woman out, one minute she was being a fusspot then the next minute she wanted to know whether a rumour about you was true or not. John's temporary upbeat mood was soon replaced with a look of deep thought and regret.

"Utter bollocks! The bloody man unleashed his fish fragrance in my car for Christ's sake and he had a right bloody cheek of messing around with my car radio every five minutes. He's a mood killer Janet."

"Yes I suppose that's true. Still don't think this gets you off the hook about what's been occurring between you and Kayleigh, Mr Redmond." Anyone who knew Janet, would know you couldn't succeed in pulling the wool over her eyes. She was smarter than a 5-a-side pub quiz team put together and she looked as though she was capable of giving Sherlock Holmes a run for his money too.

"Let me guess you're looking forward to being on my back, aren't you Janet? Until you get the truth out of me, one way or another." John wonders if Elsie has gone and put her up to this. Well the two women had been behaving as if, they were gossip partners in crime around the store just before Janet went off on her holidays to Benidorm and came back with her leg in plaster.

"Oh Yes. When you least expect it." Janet hints, with a knowing look. John gave an uneasy look.

 _An advert for Shed Surgery plays next on the radio_

 _"It's no good, my left eye's not as good as it use to be"_

 _"How about your right eye? Is it any better if I take this lens away?"_

 _"Better."_

 _"What if I add this lens to your left, do you think you can see the letter board?"_

 _"Oh that's much better."_

 _"Wonderful now you will be able to see how good are low price Garden Sheds are on in our stores as well as on our The Shed Surgery website."_

 _"What the chances, I've been after a shed for a few months. Thanks for recommendation Doctor."_

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, Kayleigh was on her third day off from work and from the look of things. She wasn't exactly getting any moments of peace and quiet while she was trying to watch This Morning on the TV in the living room; what with her being forced to listen to Steve revving up his bike outside, under the gazebo every five minutes. She honestly didn't know whether she could cope with having another morning ruined. With her considering her job prospects elsewhere, she knew she was doing herself any favours by avoiding John at all costs, even though he had left her heart broken.

That morning, Philip and Holly were hosting a phone-in and asking for any of the viewers to phone them up with love dilemmas they were experiencing at the moment. Kayleigh did consider ringing up but thought she would just end up being a bag of nerves because of the fact Philip Schofield would be talking to her. She always got starstruck a lot whenever she met a celebrity or tried to get a question answered on a tv phone-in.

Despite everything that had happened between them, Kayleigh did find herself still missing John, how he would make her laugh and make her happy whenever she felt down. At the same time, she was mulling over the thought of her swearing off men altogether because she knew they weren't all good two-shoes. She was completely torn over what she should do next with her life.

"Feet off the sofa. It's bad enough with Steve wiping his greasy hands all over it, I don't want you doing the same with your smelly socks Kayleigh." Mandy looked fed up, having to deal with her sister being off from work, with a migraine.

"Smelly socks! cheeky cow." Kayleigh said, as she gave her sister, a not very convincing outraged look.

"You're going back into work tomorrow, whether you like it or not, migraine or not." Mandy didn't want her sister upsetting the usual happy mood around the house. Kayleigh had to make some important decisions soon, starting with deciding if she wants to just remain friends with this John bloke from work.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"No you're not. Come on shift yourself before Steve parks himself on the sofa and starts asking you to do bacon butties for him." Mandy gave her a word of warning, regarding Steve's laid-back regular as clockwork afternoon routine.

Kayleigh deliberately takes her time in getting off from the sofa, which doesn't impress her sister one little bit. Mandy feels she's got no choice but to knock some much needed sense into her sister.

"I get it you're heartbroken about what happened between you and John but this isn't a good thing for you, watching too much daytime tv and doing nothing else. You won't get over your broken heart until you make the effort to put things right with John, no matter how awkward and difficult it might be."

"You gave me that advice, the last time I had man trouble and look where that got me...ending up as a drugs mule without even knowing it. Good job I had that Alanis CD to humiliate him with."

"Yeah you made yourself out to be a right vengeful woman, armed with that CD of yours." Mandy brought up one of Kayleigh's favourite Album CDs in their conversation.

"Oh Alanis is the ultimate CD friend, any woman can have. No man has a licence to mess with Kayleigh Kitson, because Alanis has got my back and she'll humiliate any man with her lyrics." Kayleigh announced with a feisty manner.

Mandy thought her sister shouldn't be bothering with looking back on past mistakes and looking forward to the future instead. Her house was packed enough with Alfie and Chloe having their own rooms, her and Steve having their room and Kayleigh sleeping downstairs most nights, Mandy wouldn't dare let her sister sleep in Chloe's room because she knew she would make a mess.

 **xxx**

 _A bus poster advertises an Exercise/Fitness Centre slogan with the words "Earn It, Pump It, Move It, Strut It, Do It, Yell It...Just Do Whatever You Like with It."_

John suddenly finds himself in sudden reflective mood. This hadn't been a first for him, in fact this had been happening to him a lot recently and it set off alarm bells in his thoughts every time - not that he would admit out loud to anyone especially nosy Janet.

To be honest it pretty much had more to do with what Elsie had asked him in the car the other week, about if he lived on his own and how hard it must be for him. Living alone for the last 20+ years had felt like a doddle but now the more he thinks about it, the more regret he feels, not finding 'the one' and not settling down with them. It dawned upon him, no sooner after he had started car sharing with Kayleigh, his daily commutes to work were well worth looking forward to because Kayleigh made them feel better.

John remains thoughtful as he now follows what he remembers Kayleigh always taught him, 'Listen to the words.' "We _must have been stone crazy._ _And we thought we were just friends._ _Cause I miss you baby._ _And I've got those feelings again_

 _I guess I'm all confused about you._ _I feel so in love._ _Oh baby._ _What can I do?_

 _I've been thinking about you_  
 _I've been thinking about you_  
 _I've been thinking about you, oh yeah_  
 _I've been thinking about you_  
 _Shi pow pow"_

As luck would have it, Janet's current meticulous attention-to-detail skills weren't being centered on him for the time being. This came as a bit of a huge relief for John, to not find himself being on the receiving end of her attention. Unfortunately the same couldn't be repeated for the dickhead driving at 20mph in front of John's car.

Janet became enraged by the man's cautious slow driving. "Beep him. Beep at the bastard!"

"Why? That's hardly going to do us much good in this situation!" Honest to god, the woman was a bit insane.

"We're already 15 minutes late Mr Redmond. Haven't you ever been annoyed by slow drivers before, so much so you've wanted to let them know you reckon they're one of their worst drivers ever?"

"No..Why should I?" John just thinks she's talking bollocks.

"...Is he for real?" Janet mutters under her breath, well enough for not John to hear what she properly said.

"Who is?" John still somehow manages to overhear the end of what she's saying.

"You Mr Redmond, that's bloody who!" Janet tells him straight.

The traffic queue soon started to improve and the Fiat followed another row of cars before it turned off and headed towards the retail park, past B&M and KFC. Janet came over all quiet after she had finished snapping at him, as soon as the car became free from the slow-moving traffic.

John didn't feel he should ask her, why he was getting the silent treatment from her. To be honest, at that moment he was beginning to realize he preferred the peace and quiet. It didn't matter how long it lasted, just as long as she didn't drive him further up the wall with her grumpy demeanor and show any more glimpses of her unpredictable behaviour.

Within a couple of minutes John is parking the Fiat in the usual parking space in the store's car park. He's soon left shaking his head in disbelief, from the moment he sees how Janet had left a right old mess on the passenger seat and the inside of the passenger door, biscuit crumbs and muddy footprints were all over the . She must have taken one of her shoes off and tried to clean it, by wiping it along it's red paintwork. She had pushed him too far because he knew he'd had quite enough of her unbearable presence and now he wanted to remind her, he was management afterall. Even though she was much older than him, she needed to learn a lesson or two about the fact she didn't have any permission to boss John around.

John bumped into Alan Campbell, who was placing a large wrapped present in the back seat of his car. "Alright Alan, where you off to?"

"Alright John. I got a call from my wife, to remind me the both of us have an appointment this morning with our local vicar. We're getting Matthew christened on the 24th. Well it was her idea and I couldn't really say no, could I?"

"Blimey you're getting Matthew christened already. Your Kathy sounds very keen."

"Tell me about it. Her mum had her christened 3 weeks after she was born. A family tradition apparently, to get a christening over and done with."

John took a peek at the football printed wrap on the mysterious item. "What's that you got wrapped up? Not another guitar is it? because if it, I'm still not gonna give you an audition to be in my band." Alan was a bit of a musician himself, well only in his spare time. He was always leaving positive comments on Compendium's YouTube page. John thought this might be him, trying to persuade him into letting him join his band.

"No..no don't be daft. I haven't gone mad and bought myself another guitar, to add to the ones I've got. No, it's a 4ft lava lamp, I'm gonna put it in the nursery room for Matthew."

"Aw that's brilliant. Mind if I have a look?" John grins, looking impressed.

"No you bloody can't. Anyway hadn't you best hop it into the office before you get Dave breathing down your neck ." Alan chuckles. He's a born and bred, larger than life Mancunian. A bloke who loves putting a smile on his colleagues' faces, with his topical jokes and his silly songs. Kayleigh had suggested a few months back that the two were very much alike. The only difference between them was, John had been single for god knows how long and lived alone.

"He can breath down my neck all he likes for all I care. I've just had to give Janet Douglas a lift to work and put up with her bossing me around. You won't believe me the things she said Alan, what she'd do to Tom Jones, if and when she encounters him." After the bad and uncomfortable start to the morning he had experienced, John filled Alan in on what happened during his commute to work that morning.

"Poor you...and poor Sir Tom." Alan chuckles. Even his laughter is contagious to listen to. "Well I best be off then, to meet my wife at the church." Alan was going to mention about Kayleigh Kitson's handwritten notice but decided against doing so because he didn't want to put a dampener on his conversation with John.

"I'll see you back in the office later then. Don't go falling asleep in the church now." John said with a cheeky remark as he was walking away, once Alan got in his car, John headed straight into the building.

 **xxx**

Later that afternoon John returned to his car. His body language told a different story from how it looked earlier that morning, when he first arrived for work. John didn't even need to switch the radio on, as it pretty much did the job itself , which didn't come as much of a surprise to him. He'd read Kayleigh's notice and now he was torn over whether to accept it, give up on her or make one last ditch attempt at persuading her to stay, as well as tell her he loves her.

 _"Who am I kidding? Kayleigh's the best thing that's ever happened to me and now I'm bloody losing her. I can't let her go."_ John tries to give himself a pep talk on 'how not giving up on Kayleigh forever'.

 _Bryan Adams' Back to You plays on the radio._

 _Meanwhile a man appears to be taking a photo on his phone of his girlfriend's bum and gets a slap in the face from his girlfriend because she caught him red-handed eyeing up another woman._

John makes the last-minute decision to drive straight to Kayleigh's sister house, instead of him going home as he regularly does. He thinks driving for another 90 minutes should be a problem however the same might not be said for when he finally faces the wrath of Mandy, who will obviously have her sister's back by telling him to 'sling your hook', if he knocks at the house. He didn't expect her to scare the shit out of him, enough to make him walk away and leave Kayleigh alone for good.. He had remembered Kayleigh telling him a few weeks into their car sharing, _'If you met our Mandy, if I were you I wouldn't_ _mess with her because she'll only bite your head off.'_

 _'On the Drive Home this evening, stay tuned for one of our biggest giveaways on Forever FM. A cooking lesson with Gordon Ramsay at one of his top UK restaurants.'_ John raises his left eyebrow in surprise. "And they call this a big giveaway?" he quietly mouths to himself.

 _'Bring it out, bring it brilliantly, bring it anyway you want. Sign up for our latest courses at Brillington College, where brilliance is almost our name.'_

As a cast of blinding sunlight bounced off the Fiat's windows, John was now driving round into the street and was eagerly searching for Steve's gazebo at the side of the house. He couldn't see much on first view of looking at the houses on his left hand side. However on his second time of viewing the houses again, he was able to see the gazebo standing out like a monument.

 _When your world is full of strange arrangements_  
 _And gravity won't pull you through_  
 _You know you're missing out on something_  
 _Well that something depends on you_

 _All I'm saying_  
 _It takes a lot to love you_  
 _All I'm doing_  
 _You know it's true_  
 _All I mean now_  
 _There's one thing yes one thing that turns this gray sky to blue_

 _That's the look, that's the look_  
 _The look of love_  
 _That's the look, that's the look_  
 _The look of love_

 _"I can do this. No pissing myself now. No fear, No mucking things up like I did that time when Ted Senior humiliated me at Table Tennis."_

John saw Steve sitting on a deckchair, his face a picture of concentration as he read a Guy Martin book. His eyes then momentarily fixated themselves at Kayleigh's bedroom window and soon they saw the heart lamp glowing brightly. Perhaps this could be her sending him out a sign. No who he was kidding, she absolutely hated him for the pathetic excuses he gave and the horrible way in which he behaved. He knew she didn't deserve this from him.

"John!" Steve called to him. "Are you sure, you should be showing your face around here?"

Steve had nearly given John a fright because of how loudly he shouted over to him. "What do you mean?! I'm hardly gonna stick a sombrero on my head, a stick-on mustache over my lips and start calling myself Juan."

"If you're looking for Kayleigh, her and Mandy are playing hide and seek in the back garden with the kids. Do you want me, to let Kayleigh know you're here?" Steve walked over to John's car.

"Just give her this for me will you, Steve?" John handed over a small wrapped present to Steve. It looked like an important present, one in which he thought she might enjoy.

"Feels like a CD you've given me here." Steve guesses straight away.

Worried Kayleigh may have overheard what Steve said, John warns him to keep quiet. "Sssh keep your voice down...yeah it is. It's a Now 30 Years CD. Please tell her to play Disc 1, Track 19(Take That - Back For Good) or if she wants to listen more tell her to play Disc 2, Track 4(Atomic Kitten - Whole Again)."

"Will do." Steve gave him a nod, to show he understood what his task was. Moments later John drives away in the Fiat; knowing the promise he had vowed to stick to a few minutes ago - to fight for her, had amounted to nothing.

The CD would surely make her see and listen for herself, the amount of thought he's managed to put into expressing his feelings for her through song lyrics.

 _Vengaboys' We're going to Ibiza plays on the radio in the background_

John starts laughing because the song reminds him of a summer holiday, he and Paul went on to Magaluf. Paul had acted on a clever idea, which involved him making up a few silly dance moves and then at the last minute he'd decided to use them for whenever this song got played in one of the nightclubs. A right yet funny showoff his brother portrayed himself as, in a club called Pedro's.

He'd given Kayleigh the full lowdown regarding this holiday story one day when they found themselves stuck in traffic. She had ended up asking John why hadn't he considered doing a dance-off with his brother. He said he had far too much to drink on that night, so he didn't want to risk picking up an injury if he had foolishly followed Paul onto the dancefloor. Kayleigh came round to eventually understanding his reason for not doing so.

 **xxx**

Later that evening, Steve had gone to take a shower after spending most of the day, adjusting the seat on his bike, as well as making sure the handles weren't stiff.

Mandy found the CD hidden underneath a pile of address books in the hallway. "What's this?" She wonders curiously, the exact moment she picks the concealed CD.

"A framed photo of Steve and his beloved bike. Wouldn't surprise me, if he thinks it's a turn on for you" Kayleigh guesses without thinking, while she's busy peeping over her sister's shoulder. Mandy was the tallest sister.

"Well unless he's done a naked selfie next to his bike and decided to frame it for me, I wouldn't mind treasuring that as a present. Manly chest...Mmm... oh yeah." Mandy smirks to herself.

"Oh god, please stop painting me a visual picture of Steve sprawled nakedly across his bike." Kayleigh thought she might throw up at any moment because Mandy kept deliberately banging on about her husband's impressive body.

"Oh give over. I'm only kidding with you. It's always so easy for me everytime, to convince you I like sharing details of my married life." Mandy loved seeing the funny side of her sister looking horrified.

"Whatever." Kayleigh pretends she doesn't care, her sister fooled her for what more or less feels like the hundredth time since Mandy got married.

Mandy's curiosity and excitement overwhelmed her, so much so, she couldn't wait a moment longer and made quick work on unwrapping the present. Kayleigh looked on with disapproval, she knew Steve wouldn't be best pleased with Mandy for spoiling his mystery surprise present. When the Now CD's shiny cover was unveiled, it suddenly dawns on Kayleigh the present isn't for her sister, it was in fact for her.

"I should have known, this wouldn't be a photo." Mandy looked highly annoyed.

"Now whose the one with egg on her face." It was Kayleigh's moment to get the upper hand over her sister for once. She opens the CD and finds a post-it note with the words 'Hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me, after you listen to Disc 1 Track 19 and Disc 2 Track 4.'

"Can't say I'm surprised, John pouring his heart out to you in lyrics. You're all he thinks about." Although Mandy hadn't had the pleasure of meeting John in person but she knew one thing for sure; she didn't need to be psychic to know, this was John's way of making sure her sister knows, he wants to put things right between the two of them and that he wants to remain part of her life

"As if! He told me himself, he doesn't see us being more than friends and that he doesn't live his life in a fairytale." Kayleigh couldn't work out what John was playing at. Of course she missed not talking to him, having a laugh with him and singing along to whatever well known song the DJ plays on Forever FM.

"If I were you, I'd give John another chance." Steve says, butting in on their conversation. Despite their occasional differences and deliberately winding each other up, Mandy and Kayleigh at least agreed on one fact, they thought it was very rude of Steve to sneak up behind them.

"Oh not you and all Steve? Come to think of it, the both of you might as well as form a 'We Love John Redmond fan club' for him." Kayleigh suggests to them. At first, she had enjoyed the fact everyone who she knows in and out of work, were talking about her and John, as if they were a couple but things felt different especially for her because she knows right now she has to make has one or two decisions.

"Why you having a go at me for? I'm only stating the obvious. You two are bloody made for each other, anyone can see that." Steve defends his choice of words.

"Oh go on, listen to John's CD." Mandy was beginning to lose some patience with her reluctant sister, clearly she understands Kayleigh was going through some emotions after hearing John's stinging comments but seriously, she needed to stick on a pair of headphones and listen to the CD as soon as possible.

"If I do, do you solemnly swear you won't be on my back regarding John, once I've listened to the CD?" Kayleigh feels she needs complete reassurance from Mandy.

"I swear...I won't say nothing else, to get you to speak to John." Mandy held her right hand up in the air, a few centimeters away from her cheek, while she resorted to making her promise most reassuring and crystal clear.

"Good." was all Kayleigh could say just before she disappears off to the back garden, clutching the CD and Chloe's mini pink headphones, which she just so happened to nab from the living room when Mandy briefly had her back turned.

As the few seconds of the song plays on Kayleigh's portable CD player, she begins to fantasize John starring in the music video for Back For Good. John taking Gary Barlow's role in her fantasy worked well.

 _Whatever I said, whatever I did,_  
 _I didn't mean it_  
 _I just want you back for good_  
 _(Want you back, want you back, want you back for good)_  
 _Whenever I'm wrong_  
 _Just tell me the song and I'll sing it_  
 _You'll be right and understood_  
 _(Want you back, want you back, want you back for good)_  
 _I want you back for good_

Ted 2 also turned up in her dream as well but he just didn't look appealing enough, even with him playing a guitar and singing along on backing vocals. John and Gary Barlow did have one thing in common, you couldn't take your eyes off them while they entranced you with the screen presence.

 _Unaware but underlined_  
 _I figured out this story (no no)_  
 _It wasn't good (no no)_  
 _But in a corner of my mind (corner of my mind)_  
 _I celebrated glory_  
 _But that was not to be_  
 _In the twist of separation_  
 _You excelled at being free_  
 _Can't you find (can't you find) a little room inside for me_

Kayleigh's heart softens considerably as she processes the lyrics in her mind. They soon make her question why she hadn't given John a few more minutes to explain himself. She remembers back to early last week, well the day after it happened; her colleagues at work weren't being very chatty with her than they usually were. It's as if they might be aware of something she still doesn't know about. Elsie had put on another of her 'I'm saying nothing' performances as usual. All this tiptoeing around her, had made her wonder if they were hiding a secret from her about John.

She couldn't kid herself any longer because running away from the obvious, would make her regret not seizing a second and last chance with John. Oh it was very clear to see, she still held a torch for John and that she wasn't quite ready to give up hope on trying to get him to open up to her.

She played the second song. John had known she adored the song and had taken into upon himself to ask her to consider listening to the words carefully. The song's lyrics summed up them well. It doesn't take long for her to text him.

 _"John thanks for the CD. We've both behaved like idiots. I think we still should talk and decide what's for the best between us, friendship or love. Pick me up tomorrow night if you want to."_

Her thumb hovers over the send symbol on her phone for a matter of moments before she eventually sends her message.

It takes John two minutes to text her back, god that man really was quick on his feet, when it came to texting in record time. Straight away Kayleigh reads his message word for word.

 _"Like I told you 'Maybe some things are worth going out your way for'. When I said that, you know I meant you. Of course I'll come and pick you up. I've got a good place in mind, you might love. Pick you up about 7pm."_

 _"That's perfect. See you tomorrow."_

 _"You took the words right out of me mouth Kayleigh. JR."_

Kayleigh smiles affectionately when she sees he's added JR at the end of his message.

 **End of Chapter**

 _And you can dance_  
 _For inspiration_  
 _Come on_  
 _I'm waiting_

 _Get into the groove_  
 _Boy you've got to prove_  
 _Your love to me, yeah_  
 _Get up on your feet, yeah_  
 _Step to the beat_  
 _Boy what will it be_

 _Music can be such a revelation_  
 _Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation_  
 _We might be lovers if the rhythm's right_  
 _I hope this feeling never ends tonight_

 **All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the those who have left reviews for Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 very much.**

* * *

 **Peter Kay's Car Share: How Deep is Your Love?**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Forever FM in the evenings with Boris 'the Toffee Nosed' Norris, start sending in your requests now and Boris will read out as many of your requests as possible."_

"Well I won't be. Song requests are a bloody waste of time if you ask me. Too much yip yapping before you start playing them. Best way to tell someone how you feel is face-to-face, perhaps what I should have done with Kayleigh in the first place. " John quietly tells himself. He's pretty much accepted the fact, he shouldn't have bothered with sending a text to Forever FM.

That next evening, John was driving through Bury, on his way to pick up Kayleigh from Mandy's house. He feels he's know this part of Bury well enough, like the back of his hand.

There was no mistaking the fact, he had put a lot of thought into dressing very smartly for his date with Kayleigh and for a change he didn't look as nervous as he thought it might be. No doubt Steve would start call him something like 'Watch out folks, the North West's answer to James Bond is getting his licence to thrill'. John had to make the effort to treat to her to the best evening she had ever experienced and to tell he was sorry for everything that happened in the car.

 _Roxy Music's Take A Chance with Me plays on the radio briefly before fading into the background as John's Fiat pulls up outside Mandy's house._

Steve's gazebo was up once again on full display, honestly the man needed to discover a new and better hobby soon rather than continuing to obsess over that bike of his, everyday.

John did a few breathing exercises before choosing the right moment to give a quick beep on the car horn. He glanced over at the front door only to find she hadn't appeared quite yet, well she certainly did like to keep him waiting a little while longer. He remembers this because of the previous times where he had been made wait outside, after arriving to picking her up from her old house.

Perhaps she's having second thoughts and was now coming to some sort of conclusion, that he should just accept her handwritten notice and let her go from his life for good. Except he wasn't considering this at all, no he couldn't afford to make another mistake with Kayleigh, not a costly one. She was the best ever thing that happened to him and annoyingly it had taken months for it to dawn on him, the truth regarding this.

Kayleigh suddenly appears as if by magic, she's waiting for John to acknowledge her standing there. Once he does, his face spontaneously lights up as soon as he sees her and smiles like a lovestruck teenager because he's completely blown away by how beautiful and amazing she looks in her Madonna inspired glittery dress. She had clearly outdone him in making the best possible effort ever, of dressing to impress.

"Evening Madonna. Fancy a lift?" John asks her, as he winds down the car window.

"Aww John. You don't need to pretend you've come rolling up in your car and spotted me. Of course I want to get in the car with you and have a catch up with you." She wants him to know, she's perfectly fine with keeping things like this. She relaxes well in the passenger seat, once she's got into the car.

"You know I've actually been looking forward to us having a catch up since last night. There's so many things I want to get off my chest with you." John isn't afraid to admit, he wants to put things right with her during the evening they will be spending together.

"Like what? You've become a bit dreamer?" She's curious to find out what exactly he's thinking at that moment. Christ it's only taken five minutes and she's already prcatically started asking two questions in the same sentence.

"Right where do you want me to start?" John smiles as he tells her. He's struck by the obvious realization of how much her presence has quickly filled in the missing gap in his life once again.

"Surprise me then." Kayleigh smiles back at him.

"How sorry I am and how want you to know, you've got every right to be annoyed with me because of the rubbish way I treated you last week." John quickly gets two important things off his chest. It's not surprising at all to see he isn't looking like a bag of nerves, as he begins to make amends with her.

"John you don't need to tell me you're sorry. Look I know I put too much pressure on you while we were stuck in a traffic jam, probably not the best timing. Our Mandy keeps telling me I've got bad timing with people. I ask one too many questions and that doesn't end up going down too well with people, maybe she's right."

John drives them away from the view of Mandy's house.

 _Kajagoogoo's Too Shy plays on the radio, as the Fiat passes by five young lads dressed as One Direction. The Zayn Malik lookalike gets chased down the road by a Labrador, who seems to be stalking him._

"Oh I love this song. Coolest music video ever. I remember the first time I watched it and straight away I knew I wanted to have my hair styled like Limahl's"

"Really?!" Kayleigh asked, she reckons he must have had a bucket load of daft ideas when he was younger.

"Yeah. I managed to grow my hair long enough but mum wasn't having any of it. She told my dad 'I'm not having our John going to school, making himself sporting a hairstyle like a pop star. My dad encouraged me to try it out. I've got a picture in my house somewhere, of how I did my hair back then. I'll show you it sometime." John is soon left to wonder; was telling Kayleigh about his dodgy hairstyle past, such a good idea or not?

No doubt she would obviously enjoy having some fun at his expense during the rest of their evening together.

"I promise, I won't even try to take the piss out of you John...or maybe I will when you least expect it." Kayleigh seizes an opportunity to playfully tease him.

"Wish I hadn't said nothing now." John feels moderately embarrassed. Kayleigh acknowledges the look of embarrassment on his face, which she actually thinks is adorable and fun to see.

"Don't let Elsie hear you saying that. If she did, she'll only be trying to flirt her way into your love life, while teaching you lessons on how to say nothing about other people's love lives." Kayleigh further teases him. She seems to be succeeding in doing so.

"Bollocks to that happening. I've done well enough to keep my distance from her for a fortnight, so I don't want to go and ruin this good run I'm on." John didn't want to end up being stuck with her again, Janet had been stressful enough to deal with yesterday morning.

"I was only messing with you. You're even more easier for me to tease than Our Mandy" Her approach is lighthearted, affectionate and pleasant, as she find the funny side of what John and Elsie would be like being stuck with each other.

John gave Kayleigh 'a dream all you like but I'm running a mile from Elsie' look. As a matter of fact it hadn't taken him long, in coming round to seeing things from her point of view.

 **xxx**

The night-view across the city was magnificently beautiful that very night. It was even perfect for John's planned outside date with Kayleigh. She really had no idea what marvelous surprises laid in store for her. John remained determined to make the strongest effort possible, by showing Kayleigh he wants them to be more than friends.

Soon they're back to doing what they enjoy doing best, belting out tunes together and not caring who hears their terrible singing.

John raises his eyebrow curiously, as the sound of a present being unwrapped can be heard on the radio. "Sounds more like the DJ's doing a striptease than unwrapping a present." He was the only one who thought this.

 _"Now here's David Bowie with Let's Dance on Forever FM"_

Kayleigh swaying herself back and forth in time with the music, as she concentrates on listening to the meaning of the lyrics. John watches her with fondness as she singing the lyrics aloud.

 _Let's dance_  
 _Put on your red shoes and dance the blues_  
 _Let's dance_  
 _To the song they're playin' on the radio_  
 _Let's sway_  
 _While color lights up your face_  
 _Let's sway_  
 _Sway through the crowd to an empty space_

 _If you say run_  
 _I'll run with you_  
 _And if you say hide_  
 _We'll hide_  
 _Because my love for you_  
 _Would break my heart in two_  
 _If you should fall into my arms_  
 _And tremble like a flower_

 _Let's dance_  
 _Let's dance_

"How come you weren't singing along? You know it's not a Carpool Karaoke without the two of us singing." Oblivious to the real reason why John hadn't joined in with her on the next round of singing, Kayleigh questions him, on why he had decided to stay quiet and let her sing along on her own.

"Me not singing along." John chuckles. "I never stood a chance, what with you going all Mariah." He states the obvious, surely she knows her enjoyment for singing, made for unsurprising yet fun viewing.

"Sorry about that. Don't know what came over me." Kayleigh apologizes. Her cheeks flushed with a rosy, brightly blush.

"A lot things by the looks of it." John shares one answer with her while she's busy trying to compose herself. He can't keep a straight face even while he's on driving duties.

"Cheeky sod" She giggles. She convinced he's only saying what he said because he wants to make her laugh and make her feel as comfortable much as possible around him again. Well from the look on her face and relaxed body language, the John Redmond charm had worked it's fine magic on her remarkably well.

"Me a cheeky sod? you're a right one to be having a go at me, you cheeky mare." John laughs louder. Kayleigh smiles to herself, she knows he deserves to be called something funny back but feels she shouldn't push the boat too much. She decides to wait until another opportunity presents itself for her to do so.

 _The Fiat drives past a road sign that has been graffiti'd with the words "Kiss my kneaded dough balls Every Wednesday at 8pm down Hollywood Road."_

Thankfully John had driven them to more quieter part of the city. They passed by two beautiful looking cottages and a nearby park named McGuinness Park.

"Right we're here." John soon makes the surprise announcement, that this quiet secretive area overlooking the bright lights of Manchester beneath them, is actually their specially chosen outdoor spot for the evening.

"Isn't this a bit risky?" Kayleigh asks, as she studies this new and unfamiliar surrounding her, with intrigue and fascination.

"Risky? What utter bollocks. Our Paul said this is one of the best places to be, you know when you want to clear your mind. He even proposed to his girlfriend up here too. Plucked up the courage to propose to her after my dad told him 'If you're ready to show you love her that much, you ought to propose to her'." They've been married for 14 years now."

"Aww how romantic." Kayleigh thought it was rather sweet and touching to learn about how John's brother got engaged.

"Mum's nagging me all the time; I should start finding myself a lovely girlfriend otherwise she'll play matchmaker for me. I'm beginning to think she enjoys getting on my nerves, reminding me that I've been single for too long. " John drops a few hints to Kayleigh, he doesn't require his mum help with finding love for him, fate had already played it's part in helping him with this.

They got out from their sides of the car, Kayleigh first and then John. "Your mum sounds Shamazing." Kayleigh says wants to ask him, if John could introduce his mum to her sometime.

"Thanks I'll make sure I let her know, you told me to tell her that. She loves anyone who compliments her" John gave her a half smile and a reassuring wink, he's certain Kayleigh's compliment will make her popular with his mum.

"See told ya, your mum's the ultimate Shamaze Queen." Kayleigh felt butterflies in her stomach, as she replayed the wink he had just given her, in her mind.

Thanks I'll tell her you said that an' all." John pretended to know what she means but honestly he didn't have the faintest idea as to what Kayleigh meant by 'Shamaze Queen'. Anyway, not willing to waste precious time standing around chatting, John soon opts to retrieve a few items from the back seat of the car.

John leans forward onto the back seat perhaps a little too forward and soon he finds himself laid out on his chest, with his legs dangling high up in the air, much to Kayleigh's amusement.

"Oh John...I know you like to make me laugh but this is getting a bit silly now." Kayleigh giggles, she immediately regrets laughing at this hilarious misfortune which had befallen him.

"Don't just stand there, help me out Kayleigh!" John begs her. "Oh shit. I think I've gone and squashed the muffins." John begins to blush with embarrassment, so far their date wasn't go according to plan

"I'm sorry for laughing, I just can't help myself, seeing someone do something that I find funny." She makes a sincere apology for giggling the way she did.

"Apology accepted." John knows, an apology wasn't required from her right at that moment. Besides she was free to express her happiness, delight and emotions the way any woman would, in whatever situation they found themselves involved in.

"Stay still. I'll pull you up and out slowly" She promises, with a bit of cheeky humour.

Kayleigh grabs hold of his legs and starts to pull them towards her, which doesn't work the way she had hoped it might. John's yelling didn't help matters either.

"What are you doing?! I'm not a crash dummy Kayleigh! Roll me over and I'll wiggle myself out!" John's voice gets louder, the more he cries out in agony.

"Keep still. You're worse than Our Kieran when he has one too many Cheeky Vimtos." Kayleigh is far from impressed, by having to deal with John's constant fussing and wiggle around, once he had made sure he was now lying flat on his back.

She's able to readjust the car seat that's jammed John onto the back seat. As she tries again, her latest attempt is to lean inside the car, scoop her hands around his broad shoulders and push him forward. Unfortunately this barely helped in improve any chances of getting him out. As she leans over closer to him, she suddenly loses her footing and ends up embarrassingly landing on him.

"Shit. Are you okay John?" She apologizes to him again while her nose is currently pressed up against his chest. Thinking he hadn't heard her apology, Kayleigh moves herself up to face him. Surprisingly as they laid still where they were and quiet for a few moments, she could feel John's heart skipping a beat as he gazes up at her. He smiles at the sight of seeing her laid across him. It's clear as daylight what's on his mind at that exact moment but Kayleigh still hasn't put two and two together, as to why he's suddenly given up on making a fuss.

Foreigner's Waiting For A Girl Like You plays on the radio, while they remain as they are for the time being. Kayleigh slowly begins to acknowledge why he's not said a word to her. She brushes his cheek with her hand, smiling down at him as she does so. John's eyes linger on Kayleigh's until he finally remembers he hasn't said a thing for 15 minutes.

 _It feels so right, so warm and true_

 _I need to know if you feel it too_

 _Maybe I'm wrong_  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong  
 _This heart of mine has been hurt before_  
 _This time I want be be sure_

 _I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
 _To come into my life_  
 _I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
 _A love that will survive_  
 _I've been waiting for someone new_  
 _To make me feel alive_  
 _Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
 _To come into my life_

"I'll let you know once I'm able to find a feeling in my back and legs ." John doesn't hesitate when it comes to providing her with an answer. His mind is having a right go at him, telling him to confirm his love for her with a kiss but he's still unable to get up properly.

"Okay. Well, don't leave me waiting too long." She strokes his cheek. She wants to do the same herself, yet she doesn't know when to find the right moment to act on her gut instincts. In the past Kayleigh had never been too good at jumping at the chance of showing what she was made of.

Regardless of whatever nerves he felt eating away at him, John bravely steps up to the mark. He had to tell her there and then, those 3 important words he thought she ought to hear coming from his lips. "Kayleigh I lo..."

The sound of his stomach rumbling put paid to his attempt to confess his feelings. Kayleigh giggles infectiously, she hadn't heard a sound like that before.

"Don't you laugh missy! I haven't ate a bloody thing since this afternoon."

Kayleigh soon manages to roll herself off John and climb out of the car and rushes round to the other side of the car to open it's door.

"Give us your arms" She gestures for him to position both of his arms out towards him.

"My arms?! Kayleigh don't even think about it!" Remembering that she had recently become quite an expert, in pushing a container full of items around the shop floor at work. John pleads with her, not to go and do some serious damage to his arms. She crouches down and grips his wrists.

"Think about what? You dressed up in drag? Now that would I actually love to see you do for real." Kayleigh revels in teasing him.

"Never gonna happen, not even at one of our staff parties." John was adamant, his mind wouldn't be changed.

"Aww John, don't be a meanie." Kayleigh pulls a slightly disappointed face.

"No, I'm serious Kayleigh. The last time I did, our Paul told everyone at my Nana's birthday party I was trying to be Sharon Osbourne and that I wanted to enter a lookalike competition dressed as her." John reveals the real reason why he didn't like to consider the thought of dressing up in women's clothes.

"Oh okay. Still something worth me fantasizing about." Kayleigh smirks. This situation reminded her of her favourite scene from the first Spiderman film, where Spiderman shared a kiss with Mary Jane. Now she found herself in this position with John. She thinks to herself, him in the Spiderman costume might be quite fun though.

"Kayleigh are you pulling me out or not?" John asks her.

"Oh sorry. Come on then." She blushes, as she realizes she let her mind wander off into daydreaming land. She carefully pushes him out. "It's like something off One Born Every Minute." She jokes.

 **xxx**

John and Kayleigh are sharing a picnic on one of the outdoor benches with the stars glowing up above them in the sky. "Well tonight's been eventful for me and you, to say the least." Kayleigh sums up the evening's events so far perfectly well.

John feels ready to open up to her "Yeah it has. You know, one thing it's done, it's bought us together." He tells her, only to find she's mostly stargazing than listening to him. "Kayleigh?"

She finally focuses her attention on him. "Bet you thought I wasn't listening to you just then, didn't you? Of course I was listening to you, you daft clown. I can only ever stargaze for 10 minutes before I get bored of doing it." Kayleigh informs him.

"I'm glad we're speaking again. Means a lot to me. Don't know what I would have done without you John, not being here with me making me laugh or smile. " She's really enjoying spending time with him outside work and how relaxed and happy they're behaving around one another.

"Me too." John's eyes study her carefully, he takes a deep breath before he starts telling the honest truth. "There's something that's been bugging me since you asked me a few days, you asked me what are we, me and you?" A huge sense of relief came over John, knowing he had managed to get something else off his chest.

"Yeah I did." Kayleigh raises a curious eyebrow. She's not sure what to think right now, given that he had been constantly giving her mixed signals on and off during the duration of that evening.

He entwines his fingers with hers and squeezes them as a way of reassuring her, he wasn't going to shy away anymore. It dawns on Kayleigh what he's not far from telling her. "Well...from what I can tell you, I don't see us as Car Share buddies anymore because I think we've gone past that stage. I think we know we're both...in love with each other."

"John..." Kayleigh's face lit like a switch on of a Christmas tree. She scooted closer to him on the bench.

"Look I know I said I wanted to stay away from love altogether, well bollocks to that. Haven't been able to get you out of my head since you left my car. " John couldn't stop grinning, he was the happiest he'd ever felt in his life and that was thanks to Kayleigh being properly back in his life.

John could feel his heart skipping another beat. He couldn't bear to wait a second longer and so he decides to leave having another bite of his chicken sandwich until later. He wraps it up in tissue paper and puts it away in his lunchbox. Their date had now taken a turn for the better and helped to boost his confidence.

Before they knew it, the pair suddenly found themselves sharing their first kiss and snuggling up closer to each other. Kayleigh's arms were flung around John's neck. Their kiss certainly exceeded expectations and left quite a lasting effect on Kayleigh once she pulled away for a few moments, for air.

John couldn't quite make out, why she was now looking faintly and slurring a few words in a Scottish accent. "Joohn...I..loove you" She then passes out in his lap momentarily, much to John's surprise.

When she wakes, she realizes he's cradling her face with both hands and he's looking awfully concerned about her.

"Finally you're awake. You didn't half give me a fright Kayleigh." John tells her.

"Guess your lips are devastatingly good to kiss." She thinks it's pretty obvious the sweetness of their kiss, caused her to pass out unexpectedly.

"Haha funny." John pulls one of his usual faces. He helps her to sit up and rest back on the bench, which had an extra coat draped over it.

"No they must be. See John I'm good with selecting the right theory me. Learned from the best...Rosemary and Thyme." Kayleigh tries to describe why she knows she's right.

"Look if I kiss you again. Promise you won't pass out on me again or go rip my clothes off like a hungry lioness" He didn't want to see her getting any naughty ideas in her head.

"I promise." She reassures him, there's nothing else for him to worry about and now he should maybe try to consider what next steps they should take with their relationship. She personally doesn't want them to dive head first into a proper relationship just yet.

John can feel Kayleigh's hands cupping his face. Although she hadn't had any opportunity whatsoever of kissing a bloke for god knows how long; however now as she kisses John for the second time that evening, Kayleigh feels her heart fluttering. John's surprisingly gentle effect on her is still doing enough to leave a remarkable mark on her.

Kayleigh rested her forehead against his for a number of minutes. The art of expressing their feelings through kissing had almost certainly left them both breathless.

 **xxx**

 _"After Hours on Forever FM. Smooth as chocolate, smooth as silk, smooth as one of our many luxury unused bathtubs and kitchen sinks. Find your nearest store in the North West or check out our website. Smooth and Shine the perfect combination since the England Euro 96 football team."_

After everything that happened, John couldn't stop beaming even while he was meant to be driving Kayleigh back to her sister's house. Thinking Kayleigh's intentions had dramatically changed, John had genuinely believed she wanted them to be nothing more than friends. Paul definitely wasn't wrong about that patch of area, bringing you the best luck ever, even if the idea sounded bollocks.

The road ahead looked peaceful, free from traffic for many miles, thank god and as the car drove by two bus stops, nobody didn't appear to be hanging around them. There weren't even any dogging people sneaking around. John glances over at Kayleigh, he sees how tired she's looking and wonders whether he should make sure she gets to her front door safely.

"John has anyone ever told you, it's cheeky to watch someone trying to get some sleep in your car." Kayleigh catches him having a few sneaky peaks at her.

"No. Don't think I've heard that one before. Anyway, you don't mind if I help you to your front door, do you?" John asks her.

"Sure. Actually I wouldn't mind if you were cuddled me in my bed." Kayleigh reveals what she would really like them do the most.

"Oh sorry I can't make your wish come true tonight. I've gotta be at work, 6am in the morning. Dave Thompson wants me to be there for a delivery from Sweden." John wishes he hadn't been talked into getting into work ridiculously early tomorrow morning. He thinks it's time he said no to Dave for once.

"Sweden, why is Abba getting delivered to head office?" Kayleigh jokes with him.

"No, it's not them. It's some Scandinavian products I've never even heard of, which we've ordered from some big Swedish retailer in Stockholm."

They pulled up outside Mandy's house around 12.20am. There was no sign of Steve doing his usual repairs on his bike.

 _Electronic's Getting Away With It plays on the radio - a_ s John is walking Kayleigh up to the front door, with his arm placed around her hip. Seeing as she didn't stand a good chance of opening the door properly, he even took it upon himself to politely put her key in the keyhole and turn it for her.

"Aww John. My man of mystery. My hero...My boyfriend." Kayleigh doesn't care which nosy neighbours hears, she wants everyone to know she's not a single lady anymore. She leaves her house keys on the table in the hallway before returning to the front door.

"Christ! keep your voice down...You'll wake your Mandy up." John chuckles, he gestures with a finger across the centre of his lips, for her to talk quietly.

"Okay I'll keep my voice down, only if you promise you'll give me a goodnight kiss." She badly wants to kiss him again and she can tell from the concentrated look he's currently giving her, he's thinking the same thing too.

"You never cease to amaze me Kayleigh Kitson." He leans over to kiss her. They lock lips briefly, their goodnight kiss is affectionate and charming.

A couple of minutes later, Kayleigh watches on as John is driving off in the Fiat. She sees his arm waving out of the window, so she responds by waving her hand. She knows she forgave him a little too easily for how he behaved towards her the other day. Despite knowing there was some truth in this, it didn't matter much anymore to her because she now knows he loves her.

She rummages for her phone in her coat. Once she finds which pocket it was tucked inside, she sends him a quick text, telling him she loves him.

John who is stuck at the traffic lights 15 miles away, takes a quick peak at his phone and sees her message displayed on it's screen. He feels he's finally rid himself of any remaining regrets he had at the start of the evening. He was finally in love and this time he knew it really was for real. He considers texting her after he gets home.

 _Hungry Eyes plays on Forever FM -_ John chuckled in thought to himself. Realizing it's one of the songs from Dirty Dancing.

 **The End**

 **All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
